NRMWM23MFVEFQZTVKU
(0:34.8) If you had my love And I gave you all my trust (0:39.4) Would you comfort me (0:42.2) (0:44.8) And if somehow you knew that your love would be untrue (0:49.5) Would you lie to me (0:52.1) And call me (0:53.3) baby (0:54.6) Now if I gave you me, (0:56.2) this is how it's got to be (0:59.0) First of all I won't take you cheatin' on me (1:04.8) Tell me who can I trust (1:06.8) if I can't trust in you (1:09.4) And I refuse to let you play me for a fool (1:15.3) You said that we could possibly spend eternity (1:22.7) See that's what you told me (that's what you said) But if you want me (1:27.8) You have to be fulfilling all my dreams (1:33.2) (If you really want me babe) (1:36.1) If you had my love (1:38.1) And I gave you all my trust (1:40.7) Would you comfort me (1:43.4) (Tell me, baby) (1:46.1) And if somehow you knew (1:48.2) (How you knew) That your love would be untrue (Yeah) (1:50.8) Would you lie to me (No no no no no) (1:53.5) And call me baby (1:55.8) You Said you want my love (1:57.8) and you've got to have it all (2:00.4) But first there are some things you need to know (2:06.0) If you wanna live (2:07.9) With all I have to give (2:10.8) I need to feel true love (2:12.8) Or it's got to end, yeah (2:16.7) I don't want you(don't want you) Trying to get with me (2:21.0) And I end up unhappy (yeah yeah yeah yeah Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah) (2:24.9) I don't need the hurt and I don't need the pain (2:26.2) So before I do,(before I do) (2:28.6) Give myself to you (mmm) (2:31.2) I have to know the truth (yeah yeah yeah yeah Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah) (2:34.4) If I spend my life with you (2:37.5) If you had my love (had my love) (2:39.5) And I gave you all my trust (gave you trust) (2:42.0) Would you comfort me? (What would you do, babe?) (2:45.4) (Tell me right now) (2:47.4) And if somehow you knew (I need to know) (2:49.6) That your love would be untrue (be untrue) (2:52.3) Would you lie to me (don't lie) (2:54.6) And call me baby (don't you lie to me) (2:57.9) (3:48.9) If you had my love (If I gave it to you) (3:51.4) And I gave you all my trust (What would you do?) (3:53.6) Would you comfort me? (Comfort me) (3:57.0) (ooh) (3:58.1) (tell me baby) (3:58.6) And if somehow you knew (how you knew) (4:01.1) That your love would be untrue (be untrue) (4:03.5) Would you lie to me (Would you lie to me) (4:06.0) And call me baby (Don't you lie to me, baby) (4:10.6) (Mmm) (4:12.5) (Yeah) (4:14.9) (Ooh, no no no) (4:17.8) (Ooh) (4:20.7) (4:28.8) (If you had my) (4:29.9) If you had my love (Yeah) (4:31.8) And I gave you all my trust (Would you comfort me) (4:34.5) Would you comfort me? (Tell me, baby) (4:39.6) (Ooh)And if somehow you knew (4:41.9) (Oh)That your love would be untrue (4:44.4) Would you lie to me (don't lie to me) (4:47.1) And call me baby (call me baby) (4:49.6) If you had my love (had my love) (4:52.2) And I gave you all my trust (gave my trust) (4:54.6) Would you comfort me? (would you do) (4:59.2) (if I gave it to you) And if somehow you knew that your (tell me) love would be untrue (5:04.9) Would you lie to me (don't you lie to me) (5:07.3) And call me baby (5:10.3) (5:10.5) If you had my love And I gave you all my trust (5:15.1) Would you comfort me? (5:18.1) (5:20.4) And if somehow you knew that your love would be untrue... (5:25.5)